Silent Screams: Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games!
by TheIndigoPenguin
Summary: Yes, ANOTHER submit your own tribute story. But this one has a twist that none can forget. Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.  **CLOSED** T for obvious reasons
1. Rules, Tribute Form, and Districts

Hi there, all of you HG fans!

First of all, I'd like to say I WILL FINISH! I'm not even going to attempt reapings, because I'll get to like, district 10 and get bored. I'll start at the training, and then interviews, then the games and all of their proceedings. The "Reapings" will be semi-told through my character's POV.

Avelie Opal, a capitol teenager who loves the games, will commentate up until training. just telling you that.

* * *

**Sponsoring**

You can be a sponsor for your tribute, or a tribute that you particularly like. It will be a system of points, as follows:

Review: 1 Point

PM: 1 Point

Story Alert: 2 Points

Favorite: 3 Points

Daily Question: 1 Point

If you submit a tribute: 2 Points

Example of something you can get with these points:

Medicine: 5 Points.(if its Burn Medicine, 6 points)

Bread: 3 Points

hopefully you see where this is going. More expensive items=More points.

* * *

**How Alliances Work**

If you want your tribute to be in an alliance, review or PM me, and I'll see if I can make it work. If you want to break up an alliance, PM me as well.

**Romances?**

I for one, think that romances make everything more interesting. If you want your tribute to be in a romance, Review or PM me, and I'll get to it :)

* * *

**Tribute Form**

The tribute form is below. PM or Review, as always! Remember, I want to be able to KNOW these people!

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Preferred District (not necessarily the set one, just warning you. More interesting tributes will come first.):**

**Appearance (Hair, Eyes, Skin, Figure, Height ect.):**

**History/Background:**

**Personality (BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE! I may write in their POV's during the games, so I better feel like I know them!):**

**Family:**

**Friends/Best Friend:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Strengths (Relevant to the games, please!): **

**1. **

**2.**

**3**

**4.**

**Weaknesses (Relevant to the games, please!): **

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Token:**

**Strategy:**

**Cornucopia or Not?:**

**Alliances?:**

**Interview Outfit (optional):**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Stylist (optional):**

**Mentor (optional):**

**Stations they'd focus on during training:**

**What they'd show to the gamemakers:**

**How they feel with other tributes making polite chat with them:**

**Would they go to the roof party?:**

**Who would you put them in a romance with (district wise, or if a have a first list up already, their name):**

**Anything else you'd like to add:**

**REQUIREMENTS!**

**Anyone from districts 1, 2, or 4 MUST be a career. yes. THEY MUST. That means they will love to kill, and they will form a career pact. If the creator of a career wants to break of THEIR CHARACTER's alliance, they may. **

**

* * *

**

**District Specialities**

**District 1: **Luxury Items and Jewels

**District 2: **Quarries and Military

**District 3: **Electronics and Technology

**District4 : **Fishing Industries

**District 5: **Mathematics

**District 6: **Science and Trade Relations

**District 7: **Lumber

**District 8: **Textile Industries

**District 9: **Hunting

**District 10: **Livestock Raising

**District 11: **Agriculture

**District 12: **Coal Mining

* * *

**One Last AN:**

I'm not actually that picky. I just want everybody to understand as much as possible.

Also, i'd like to mention that posts here will be irregular. I'll try to get two to three up per week. If I get more up, consider yourself lucky :)

Happy 125th Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favor!

-TheIndigoPenguin


	2. Tribute List

District 1:

Luxury Items and Jewels

M- Stony McIre-18**

F- Amber Mist-18

**District 2: **Quarries and Military

M- Duccius Tobin-17**

F- Cordelia "Cori" Wren Harlow-16

**District 3: **Electronics and Technology

M- Keid Sylvester-15

F- Melody Anderson-13

**District4 : **Fishing Industries

M-Roman Garis-17

F- Ariana "Ari" Rowen-17

**District 5: **Mathematics

M- Sunju Ithnic-15

F- Lananza "Lanzi" Kinsella-14

**District 6: **Science and Trade Relations

M- Cloud Rivera-17

F- Dolly Xe Partridge-16**

**District 7: **Lumber

M- Kouder Yets-15

F- Acacia "Ace" March-16

**District 8: **Textile Industries

M-Pingo Cultum-12*

F- Kendal Resista-15

**District 9: **Hunting

M-Shane Michael Mason-15

F- Filesha Harizi-15

**District 10: **Livestock Raising

M- Ignis Raine-14*

F- Vixen Aquski-14

**District 11: **Agriculture

M- Kayden Allen Reluse-16

F- Annaliese "Anna" Rose Ellison-16

**District 12: **Coal Mining

M- Light Edward River-17

F- Arabella Marie Hathaway-16

* * *

** means my character

* means my character, but a possibly bloodbath-er

* * *

I had no Idea that District 9 was so popular!

Filesha Harizi, Amethyst Valda, Ray Steal, and Cordelia Wren Harlow are all competeing for the District 9 Female position. I like them all, but I want the best tribute to get it. If any of their creators would like to make a different tributes, or put them in a different district (Like, Amethyst could be District 1, because of her name, and Poptart4ever could edit her so that she fit the role) or turn them into guys so that all of you could get a tribute in, but not all in the same district.

**UPDATE: sorry to the creators of Ray and Amethyst- there were only 2 female spots left, and I gave the spot to the second person who reviewed at all; the first to review for d/9. and ChrissyGrace and I decided what would happen with Cori. You two can still sponsor your favorites! **

Also, for the Tributes that have a (?) next to their names, I'll need their ages please. I can't belive I forgot to include age on the tribute form! thanks to those smart people who included it anyway :)

I have an idea for an arena, a maze of some sorts, but i'm not sure where the maze will be stationed (a jungle, underwater, 21st century city, miniature districts, dark cavernous place with small shrubs? I dont know) Anyway, I crave reviews, like most fanfiction authors, so just review of shoot me a PM telling me your opinion. Remember: i'm still accepting Tributes (as you can probably see haha) so feel free to submit another one. I'll only accept two per person though.

Okay, i'm starting to ramble. Good luck!

-TheIndigoPenguin

* * *

**DAILY QUESTION: What was the twist in the first quarter quell? (SPONSOR POINTS!)**


	3. The Quell

_Avelie Opal_

Time is ticking as I wait for Viegia. President Coral is announcing the Quarter Quell for this year. Hopefully, this one would be as explosive and entertaining to watch as the last four. I hadn't been alive personally, but Our school had done a Quarter Quell special, letting us watch the tapes, and visit the historical sites themselves; the arenas. I had seen the place where the rebellion had broken out, visited the dead bodies of some of the most famous people in Panem.

Viegia finally appears in the thick of the crowd, "Took you long enough." I say, and grab her arm as we run down the packed street to get to the Presidential Palace-the place where he always says his speeches.

Its not exactly easy to get there, because the rest of the Capitol population is pushing to get there too. But when we do, i'm not dissapointed. There are stands set up around the Presidential Podium, multicoloured lights sweep the place, creating even more pandemonium. Camera crews are everywhere-getting images of the people barely containing their exitement, the podium itself, and the overall scene.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the velvety voice of Claudius Templesmith Minor erupts from hidden speakers somewhere, "I present to you, President Prudentius Coral!" and the crowd goes insane, myself included, as the President waltses onto to the podium.

"As most of you know, this is a special year." He says expertly, "Because this year-the 125th Hunger Games- is a Quarter Quell!"

Pause for the crowd to go wild which makes the camera men start running around, trying to take in it all.

Somebody had brought the President a box. He takes out an envelope, and opens it.

"To remind the districts that even united they fall, this Quarter Quell will include a family member or close friend to accompany the tribute to the capitol and then into the arena"

This is an interesting twist, and I belive that it'll have great entertainment factor! I hope that these tributes will be good,_ drama _makes everthing more interesting.

"Furthermore, district partners will be teamed up, and not allowed to seperate from eachother. To enforce this, tributes shall be wearing electric collars that emit an electric shock when they seperate more than 10 yards from the other."

I laugh. These people will be like dogs.

"This year's Arena shall be situated in a city from before the fall. No other human life will in this city besides the 24 tributes, and the 24 loved ones. "

A city? with no people? Is that even possible? I wonder if it'll be a city that I learned about maybe, New York, Los Angeles, London, or Paris. This could be one of the most exiting games yet!

"The Reapings start tomorrow." President Coral finishes, and we start screaming agin, because we all know that this will be hard. Which makes for interesting television.

* * *

How was that? I bet you can't guess which city I chose! ;)

You should know that I crave reviews. To authors, they're like heroine. Tell me what you like, what you hate, just no flames please.

Hey, if you do manage to guess the city right, i'll give you an extra sponsor point!

Alrighty, you'll see how the reapings go tomorrow, or the next day, or next saturday!

-TheIndigoPenguin

* * *

**DAILY QUESTION: Maysliee Donner, Haymitch's ally in the 50th hunger games, what else was she?**


	4. Chariot Rides

Hey guys, I'm back! Here comes the chariots!

* * *

_Avelie Opal_

I finish re-painting my face as the gold eyeliner rings my eyes. I strategically place my careful curls around my face in an intricate pattern. I look absolutely stunning. The time on my alarm clock reads 22:50. Time to move towards the city centre.

As I set out of the house, I am attacked by confetti, balloons, and bright lights. It's not too hard to find my way to the Tribute Square, because that is the way everyone is heading. I am getting exited by just breathing in the festive air.

Someone comes by and hands me a pamphlet. With a jolt, I realize that this is the tribute list, and some background info on the games. I flip through it, and pick out favorites. Duccius Tobin, Light River, Vixen Aquski, Cordelia Harlow They look strong. Surprisingly, only two of them are careers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The 150th Hunger Games have begun, I give you the tributes!" I am ridiculously exited to see what the geniuses known as stylists have created.

District one rolls out in a gold chariot. The tributes are naked, which is different for district one, covered in glitter, jewels, gold and silver powder, anything remotely shiny. The girl- Amber's hair is done in ringlets, carefully arranged so to hide her more intimate parts. The copper colour makes me envious, then I notice the boy. He is also naked, covered in the jewels and glitter, but his white-blonde hair is spiked, making him look like a human gem. I find myself chanting "Stony, Stony!" with the rest of the crowd, because he looks gorgeous.

District two is up next, their chariot made of polished marble, and pristine white horses. Duccius Tobin smiles a breathtaking smile at me. Me! He smiled right at me! I feel myself swoon a little, and I scream like a fangirl, because he's wearing a form-fitting peacekeeper's uniform, with his honey-blonde hair glued into perfect, wind blown waves. My attention switches to the girl tribute, Cordelia Harlow. She is wearing a form fitting peacekeeper outfit too, but her sleek black hair contrasts greatly with Duccius's. Her eyes are complicated, painted in greys and blacks, the eyeliner makes her look slightly beaten up.

Next is district three, and their chariot practically blinds me. It is black, but is strung with the most magnificent combination of fairy lights I have ever seen. I look at the girl. I forget her name, but she is very young. She's in a jumpsuit, but it seems to be made out of wires. Her mousy brown hair flows behind her like magic. The boy, whose name was something like Kev, was wearing a suit that alternated among yellow and black, with spiky tails to the coat, and his hair sitting bolt upright. He looks like he just got electrocuted.

District four is by far the favorite. Roman Garis is in the same outfit that Finnick Odair wore for the 75th, the golden fishnets. He's not nearly as attractive as the legendary Finnick, but he's not ugly. The girl, Ariana, looks half fish-half human. Her tanned skin is very much exposed in her pale pink bikini. Her hair is wet and curly. She's holding the net of Roman's costume, like she caught him.

District five rolls out then, their chariot is the simplest yet. Its plain white, with black streamers coming out of it, forming patterns that I have no idea mean. The boy is dressed in a simple, professional outfit. He stands at the top of the chariot, with the girl dressed simply too, just looking up at him. I have a hard time figuring it out, until the person next to me says "Student and Teacher" in my ear. I pass them off as a 'meh'.

District six enters my view, and I'm in shock. Their chariot may be plain black, but its covered in green bubbles that pop and reform, pop and reform. The tributes are decked out in tight black clothes, but white coats on top. The girl, Lolly or something, has a tiara on her had that has the same green bubbles on it. The boy's hair sticks up everywhere, but is a pretty black colour. I'm mesmerized by the bubbles until district seven pulls through.

District seven doesn't nearly manage to live up to district 6's splendor. The chariot is covered in leaves, and the horses are mahogany brown. I turn my attention to the tributes, and see that like usual, they are trees. The girl looks intensely angry though, and an axe is positioned in her costume, like the tree is being cut down. Not much is happening with the boy, but his hair is threaded with leaves, giving off the air of a bush.

Eight comes into view then, and their chariot is just plain brass. The female tribute: Kendal, I see in the pamphlet, is adorned in a velvet dress, with silk gloves. The only reason I can tell is because of my fathers stylist job, so I doubt many others will get the connection to textile industries. Kendal looks striking with her strawberry blonde hair in an elegant swirl on her shoulder. The male tribute's satin, with gold leaf swayde lining suit clashes with his somewhat purple hair. Whoever styled these two needs to get a little bit more creative.

District nine appears in a shower of confetti. Their carriage is silver and black, which doesn;t make sense with the hunting district. The boy is in a brown leather hunting jacket, and black breeches. His thick brown hair covers most of his eyes, so I don't know what colour they are, but he is handsome in that boyish sort of way. The girl is something to remeber though. She's in a shining silver dress, with greek sandals, and a little silver tiara. A white bow that is luminescent in the party lights is strung, and she draws it back to the crowd. When she releases it, a blinding light shimmers off of the arrow, then burns out. I quickly look her up in my pamphlet, and her name is Filesha.

Next is district ten, who's chariot is surrounded by picket fence. Vixen Aquski's Auburn hair stands out brightly in the cow-printed unitard. A pink splotch covers her middrift. I assume that it's meant to be an udder. The male tribute, Ig-something, is in a brown unitard, with his long black hair running down his back. He's supposed to be a horse, I think. They stand stotically, amongst the roaring crowd of spectators.

District eleven is by far my least favorite. The girl, Anna or Emma or something along those lines is dressed in a skirt that seems to be made out of corn, and a blouse that seems to be made out of wheat. I can't immagine how uncomfortable it must be. The boy, Kayden, had on a traditional farmers uniform, wheat stuck in his mouth, straw hat covering his hair and everything. I cant wait to tear my eyes away from them as district twelve comes rolling through.

Their Chariot is plain black, so are their horses, and so are their outfits. The stylists havent been as creative as the legendary Cinna, and almost all of the stylists for district twelve after him has taken something out of Cinna's book. The girl tribute is in a simple babydoll dress, but her headdress is on fire. Light, a plain black shirt and pants with red at the bottom, with a flaming cape. I hope that next years tributes will e a little bit more original.

The chariots did a circle around the square once more, and Duccius Tobin makes me swoon again. I only have to wait a few days before I can see these people aain live, and hear about them; but for now I am utterly impressed.

* * *

SQUEE! TRIBUTE POV'S NEXT CHAPTER!

Sorry it took so long. I started out writing reapings, then gave up. I also had extremely packed weeks (halloween weekend especially: 3 parties, 2 volleyball games), so I apologize. Next chapter wont take half as long.

-TheIndigoPenguin

* * *

**DAILY QUESTION: Where in the world is District 12 supposed to be?**


	5. Training: Day 1

___****_

Cordelia Harlow – d2

The career pack is over by the running track. I suppose I should join them, but I don't want to show them how to run just yet. I walk over to the unpopulated identifying edible and poisonus plants section, and the instructor starts to question me on my knowledge. I nearly die three times during the identification, so I go back and study the little book on plants and their medicinal qualities. After a while, someone comes up and pokes me.

It's Duccius, and he looks amused with my reaction.

"What do you want Duccius?" I throw at him, exasperated by his shenanigans already. He really likes to get on people's nerves.

"Why don't you come over to the rest of us, and help us make alliances?" He says in a singsong voice.

"Why don't you leave me on my own?" I shoot back, in the same voice he used. He pokes me again. I poke him back. He pokes me another time. It turns into a full fledged poke war.

Eventually, we're on the floor laughing. I don't see why all the girls in the entire of Panem find him so breathtaking. To me, he's just another guy.

Duccius offers me help to get up, and leads me to where the rest of the careers are. I'm ashamed to be part of them, but it'll give me a bigger advantage in the long run.

"Right. Now that everyone is here," Stony, the district one male tribute starts talking as soon as Duccius and I arrive, and gives us a pointed look, "I don't know if we want anyone else, what do you think?"

"I personally want to know who made you the leader." I say, getting a bit annoyed at his attitude, "How do we know if you're the strongest?"

"We don't. I'm just the oldest." Stony says with a smirk.

"Age means nothing." Ariana, the district four girl says.

"I agree with Cordelia. I think we should at least vote of something on who's the leader." Duccius says.

"Just call me Cori." I say. The name 'Cordelia' is a mouthful, and I'm the first person to admit it.

"Right. Okay, who thinks that Stony shouldn't be the leader?" Roman says. He sounds like a composed politician. Everyone besides Stony raises their hand. Stony sulks.

"Told you." I say, copying Stony's smirk.

"Can we just focus on getting more alliances?" Amber says irritably.

_**Kouder Yets—d7**_

At the archery station, I meet Dolly. She's a girl from district six. Her father's won the hunger games before.

"So how's life in district 7?" she asks, a smile in her eyes, but not on her face.

"Pretty good." I say, "Boring at most times, but its home. I love the trees." I say truthfully. Something about her seems trustworthy, beside the fact that her father joined the career pack, then killed them all in their sleep. "You seem pretty good at this." I say, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, well, my father taught me a few things. Archery is one of them." She replies nonchalantly, and sends the arrow flying at the dummy. It hits right in the left eye.

Note to self: Keep on Dolly's good side.

I move over to the plant identification station, and see the other district six tribute- Cloud.

"Do you know much about plants?" I ask. I hate awkward silences. Cloud looks at me oddly, then shakes his head.

"Okay...do you have any siblings?" I ask again. Maybe Cloud just likes quiet.

"Yeah, two sisters and a brother, they're all younger. You?" He doesn't stop the face.

"two younger brothers and an older sister. My favourite would be Erik, he's 11, because he's so different, always seeing the good side of the world, not the bad. I'd like him to stay like that forever, not to face the dangers of the world" Like the hunger games. "I hope I see him again..."

"You talk a lot, don't you?" Cloud asks, and grins, and then sticks out his hand, "Allies?" he asks.

"Well, I certaintly don't want you to kill me."

_**Ignis Raine –d10**_

I follow the career pack around for a while, attempting to get them to notice me. When they head over to the javelin throwing station, I know that its my time to shine. I pierce the dummy directly in the heart, and proceed to behead it with another throw. The careers still don't pay attention to me. I step back to throw, and aim so that it just flies over the tribute that seems to be the leader's head. All six of them fly around to face me.

"You stupid boy! You could've killed me before the games even started!" the one I threw at yells.

"Calm down Stony. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." The blonde one that the crowd loves says.

"Sorry!" I say. Inside I'm grinning evilly. They won't be able to not pay attention to me now.

I spear another dummy, in the heart again. This time, one of the female careers notice, and nudges the black haired district four tribute.

I pretend not to notice, and behead a dummy from 20 yards back easily. All six of them are watching me now, sometimes whispering to each other. I then drop the javelin and walk to the climbing walls.

The careers follow me, and I don't even bother to harness myself. I simply jump on the wall.

Grabbing each 'stone' separately, I move up the wall like the mountain goats I used to raise. When I reach the top, I see that the careers having trouble getting past the first part. I laugh to myself, wondering if they'll beat me. It seems that the same time I leave the wall, the careers give up on climbing, and start to walk in the same direction as I am.

I settle on a station that I know the careers wouldn't go for under normal circumstances—camouflage. Maybe it was just a coincidence, and the careers were paying no attention to me, because they look dubious. At the last second, they join me.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving!

To AlexFree and Exxoh, I noticed that your tributes have a lot in common. You can break off the alliance if you want to :)

remember to tell me about alliances, romances ect. SO I CAN WORK WITH THEM.

Don't eat too much (because I did. it's not a good feeling XD )

-TheIndigoPenguin

* * *

**DAILY QUESTION: What is Peeta's Stylist's name, and does Peeta have any siblings?**


	6. Training: Day 2

Hey guys! Happy (late) Sinterklaas for those of you that know what that is haha! Here's the events in the second training day. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**__****_

Lanzana Kinsella (By Max In Training)-d5 (private session with mentor)

"So Lanzana, we know you're good at slingshot, but will that do you any good in the games?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll have Sunju, won't I?"

"Yes, but what if he dies in before you? What'll you do then?"

"Run."

That's how my first private training session with Karita Iongv started. Karita is an annoying math person who thinks everything is solvable if you look at it from a x and y viewpoint. Why do I have to be from the district that specializes in math?

"Yes, but what if the others are faster then you?" You can tell Karita is getting annoyed now, which amuses me.

"Well, then they'll meet their demise at the hand of my slingshot."

"We're just going in a circle here, Lanzi!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why ever not? Its what Sunju calls you."

"well you see, the difference between Sunju and you, Kar, is that I like being around Sunju."

And I leave the sitting area on district five's floor, because I feel like punching something, and it wouldn't be a good idea to punch Karita.

On the way down to the eating room, I hit a vase, and it shatters on the floor. The training centre is filled with annoying little baubles like that, for people to trip over and break. Out of the staircase is the reception area, where a person with a capitol accent asks "And may I ask where you're going?" I ignore her, because I'll just slap her, or do something stupid like that.

The walls enclosing me are a rich violet colour, and the gold compliments it nicely. The floors are stupidly mahogany, which will get scratched easily. The doors to the eating area were big and glass, showing inside of the room. People were sitting in little groups, the careers were sitting together, and Sunju was sitting with the guy from district three, Keid, and his back wasn't facing me.

As I enter the room, Keid sees me, and his eyebrows twitch up by the tiniest amount, and I put my finger to my lips, making a "shh!" gesture.

When I'm completely behind Sunju without him noticing, I put my hands on his back and shout, "RAWR!"

He jumps, and my work there is done, "Hey Lanzi!" he says

"What up Sunny?"

"you know I hate that. Anyway, I thought you were having your private training session?"

"I was. Until she made me mad, and I nearly hit her, so I stormed off. And it was during lunch, why shouldn't I get lunch? Anyway, who's this guy?" I point at Keid, who frowns at me.

"I'm Keid. District three." He says and doesn't even extend his hand. Rude.

"Cool. Where'd you get the food?" I ask, because lunch is just ending, and I haven't had a bite to eat.

"Over there, by the glass windows." Sunny points the right way.

"If you're going to get food, will you pick me up some extra bread?" Keid is starting to get on my nerves. Lazy Butt.

_**Acacia March –d7**_

The games will blow over just peachy.

Why am I not afraid?

Because I'm Ace March. There's no need to be afraid.

I'm the only girl at weightlifting, and even most of the boys are helpless at it. But that doesn't matter, because I have to get in shape before I'm put into the arena in three days.

I look around at the surrounding people. Spotting the district nine girl, I position myself so that I'm watching her. I will kill her. Even if it takes weeks, she will die at my hands. Just like Laurel died at hers.

Several people try to talk to me. My district partner, some ignorant guy named Kouder, is extremely annoyingly talkative. I don't want to talk. Kill, not talk.

I swear I will win this hunger games. Or at least avenge Laurel.

_**Duccius Tobin –d2 (ending of day 2)**_

Stony is an absolute utter idiot. No really, I'm serious.

I suggested that we should ask the ten kid to join our alliance, but nooo. He has to ask us first. Otherwise he could kill us in our sleep. Rubbish. Complete rubbish. Its not like he's the best competitor in here anyway! There are victor's kids in here too! Yet Stony wants them to ask if they can join us.

Right here is why he shouldn't be leader. Roman actually thinks things through, and he actually knows when somebody's a threat.

I walk back from dinner with Cori, because our mentors, Atticus Harlow who just so happens to be Cori's father, and Julya Rement had requested to talk to us at 22:00 in the lounge area on district two's floor. Right now, the clock read 21:43, so we had 17 minutes to kill.

I turn to Cori, who's sitting on the velvet loveseat at the other side of the small room. I go sit by her.

"So, roof party tomorrow night..." I say, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. You going to go?" She says reluctantly. Have I annoyed her? Her cobalt eyes don't help me figure it out.

"Yeah, I love parties, and this'll probably be my last one, so may as well enjoy it!" I say, trying to hold my true feelings back.

"Yep." She's getting quiet. Time to make her laugh.

"So how about Roman's failure today at weightlifting? He couldn't even lift 50 pounds!"

"I' not in the mood to laugh, Duccius!" She snaps. So I have annoyed her.

"What's wrong Cori?"

"Its just that there's no point in making friends now. We'll just have to kill each other in 3 days."

So that's it. She's afraid to trust.

"I'll tell you what, I promise not to kill you or backstabb you, if you promise me the same." I say. I don't know why, but I really want Cori to trust me.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't trust you right now."

What. What! Why not? What did I ever do to make her feel like that? Her cobalt eyes show sadness, and mistrust.

This hurts.

"Listen, Cori, I really like you. I can tell you don't feel the same, so I'm just going to leave now. Call me when you do feel the same." I get up and leave. Stuff Atticus and Julya, I'm on my own now. No more Cori, no more mentors. From this point on, I'm only a career. Not a friend, nor boyfriend. I've never liked a girl like this. And I've never had a girl _not_ like me. The capitol really is a place for change.

Slamming my door, I just want to go home. I wish I hadn't volunteered in the first place. I toss the fragile and expensive looking china jar across the room and watch it fly, and shatter with a satisfying crash. I have no idea why I'm so angry, but it doesn't feel good.

I stumble into the shower, and spray the freezing cold, lemon scented water on me, fully clothed, until I feel better.

Training tomorrow will be eventfully.

* * *

Acacia is a right nutcase eh? Duccius is a bit of a drama queen, and to ChrissyGrace, I have him liking Cori. Its okay if you don't want her to like him back, but if you do, I have something planned for them. Wow that was a long sentance.

Roof Party next! So exited, because it'll have all of the tributes that decided to go a chance to socialize without being sized up. Most of you said your tribute will go, so i'm going to have a field day :D

Happy December! Hopefully my next post'll be out before Christmas, but if not MERRY CHRISTMAS!

-TheIndigoPenguin

P.S. Just call me Indigo :)

* * *

**SPONSOR QUESTION: What was the arena in the 75th Hunger Games?**


End file.
